


Has Everything Changed

by gay_hp_ships



Series: Penelope gets her happy ending with the Bridgerton boys [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Regency Era, Regency Romance, Slow Burn, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Penelope knows she only has limited options. Her mother has no money and has barely managed to gather enough to sell of her two eldest daughters, leaving poor Pen with only one choice. Marry the new Baron of Featherington, who has a reputation that would scare even the most strong held woman, or live on the streets, with nothing but her Whistledown earnings, but perhaps there is a third option, which can be found in the home of the Bridgerton's.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Penelope gets her happy ending with the Bridgerton boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124957
Comments: 35
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to quickly say I am almost completely basing this off of the T.V show and really good fanfictions

"Miss Featherington is here, and requests to speak to Miss Eloise Bridgerton" The footman said, introducing Penelope into the drawing room. It was rather empty, only the Matriach of the matriarch and head of the family present.  
"Penelope, how have you been?" Violet asked, her tone gentle, standing up to greet their guest who honestly at this point, felt more like a part of the family than a guest.  
"Reasonably well, as well as can be expected" she said, trying to smile for her host. She had been struck with terrible luck, losing her Father and her childhood Love all in a matter of days.  
"It will get easier" Violet reassured her, before pulling her into a firm but comforting hug, letting her know that the Bridgerton's where there for her. "Let me go and find Eloise, we were not expecting you to drop in so she has gone off and hidden somewhere". And with that the older woman left the room, leaving Penelope in the drawing room with Anthony and a maid.  
"Please sit down Pen" Anthony said as he put down the newspaper he was reading and gestured to the settee across from his own.  
She sat down on the seat, and smiled when Anthony walked over to her with a tray of biscuits in hand and offered her one. She smiled but refused, a learnt habit she had come to do due to her families constant bullying her.  
"Are you sure?" Anthony asked, his voice calm and smooth.  
Penelope silently reminded herself that her mother was not there, and she didn't find out what she ate and didn't eat here, before reaching down and taking one of the biscuits. "Thank You Lord Bridgerton".  
Anthony chuckled as he sat back down across from her. "Please, call me Anthony, we are practically family, and please tell me about your family, it has been so long since we have caught up" he said with a smile.  
"My sister's are happy and enjoying married life, it was quite good of their husband's to propose to them with the little dowries they had, and the new Baron has been kind enough to let us stay with him till the end of summer, when mother will move in with one of my sisters, but they are not so welcoming of me, so I suppose she is going to try and spend the next couple of months trying to find me a husband of any type, she tried to pawn me off to the Baron, but he was smarter than to decide to marry me" she said with a short smile.  
Anthony sat up and leaned close to her. "What do you mean he was smart to decide not to marry you?" he asked, curious as to what could persuade her that the stupid decision to not take her hand in marriage was smart.  
Penelope was about to answer when Violet reentered the room, Eloise by her side.  
The dark haired girl ran to her and pulled into a firm hug, even though they had seen each other just the day before. "Oh Penelope, it is good to see you, please tell me any news you have" she said, releasing the red haired woman and sitting down next to her on the settee.  
"Unfortunately I don't have much, Mother is already making arrangements to move to Prudence's, meaning she's either found me a husband or thinks I would do better out on the streets than under her care" she said with a forced laugh, trying to make humor out of her dire situation, Eloise only holding her hand tightly and rubbing it comfortingly. "But that is not of your concern, please tell me about your search for Lady Whistledown" she asked, knowing that her friend would not be able to resist the change of topic, and it gave her a chance to see if Eloise was even close to discovering her secret identity.  
"Unfortunately since the season is over and she has stopped publishing, my investigation has come to a grinding halt" she said with an exasperated sigh. "So all I can do for the next eight months is create theory's and come up with accusations, but nothing will be able to be proved till the London Season begins again".  
"And when it does begin again you will be apart of it" Penelope said with slight excitement on her voice, even though she had low hopes for the next season, though the reminder drew out an amiable groan from her friend. "Don't make that noise El, who knows maybe being apart of the ton' will be beneficial for your search, when you are apart of every event you can see who is watching out for gossip and who is minding their own business".  
"While I love the idea of the advantage, I hate the other thing that comes with being introduced into society" she said with a groan, covering her face with her hand in frustration. "I can not imagine the torture that is having men's eyes on oneself".  
"If it helps, I can't imagine it either, no men will even glance my way" Penelope said with a giggle, though her tone concerned Anthony, and made him think that she didn't truly understand how special she was.  
"Girls" Violet said, interrupting the pair "Lunch is about to begin, if you want you are more than welcome to stay and join us Penelope" she said with a bright smile.  
"While I would love to, my mother requested that I be back so that I can have lunch with her and the Baron" she said, standing up and saying goodbye to her friend.  
"Here Pen, I will walk you back home" Anthony said, standing up and offering her his arm.  
"You don't have to, I am sure I will be fine walking across the street" she said with a slight giggle at the older mans offer.  
"Don't be ridiculous, I am more than happy to take you, and besides, it gives me the chance to stretch my legs before lunch" he said giving her an affirmative nod, letting her know his offer wasn't out of obligation.  
"Very well then" Penelope said with a chuckle, taking his arm and letting him lead her out of the drawing room and into the hall, then out the door and onto the busy road that separated their houses.  
"Penelope, there is something I want you to know" Anthony said, smiling at her presence by his side, and felt a pang in his chest when she looked up at him in curiosity with her big brown eyes . "You are worthy of everything in this world, never feel as though you are not good enough, for in reality you are really to good, for any man who tries to court you, and don't listen to your mother, you are so very beautiful, and very intelligent, you will make an amazing wife to any one who marries you" he said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Lord- Anthony" she said, correcting herself, her cheeks a light shade of pink from his compliments. "It means a lot to me" she said before quickly excusing herself and into the estate, saying something about how her Mother would be very disappointed if she was late, leaving Anthony out in front of her door.  
He felt a strange pang in his chest, and subconsciously wishing she was back on his arm, before quickly gathering is thoughts and taking himself back to his own estate.  
"Did Penelope get off okay?" Violet asked from a drawing room when she heard him enter. Her tone was not one of mockery, which made him glad as he was used to receiving it from his siblings.  
"yes quite" he said before sitting across from his Mother. "I feel quite sorry for her you know, she lacks any belief in her own abilities, and it spurred on by her wretched family, you heard her in today's meeting with Eloise, constantly putting herself down, she deserves so much better".  
Violet sighed but nodded her agreement. "Indeed, Lady Featherington has always been cruel to her, even in the presence of others, but she may be even worse than I originally thought, I heard a rumor that she is planning to leave and go live with Prudence and her husband in just a few weeks, and she does not care what happens to poor Penelope, and that she will leave her behind, whether or not she has a husband".  
"Awful that woman is, it wouldn't shock me if it is true, but for now it is just a rumor" he said standing up and helping his mother up, when a maid came in and informed them lunch was about to be served. "Though make me a promise Mother, if it does come to pass, we shall take Penelope in, give her whatever she needs, even provide her a dowry, and she will go to season under our eyes, find a husband suitable for her, not a marriage of convenience" he said, looking at his Mother firmly.  
Violet instantly agreed. "All I want is for Penelope to have the best, I love her as though she was my fifth daughter" she said, sighing as the two of them put their previous discussion out of their minds out much as they could, before walking into the dining room.  
-  
Anthony spend most of that night tossing and turning, not knowing whether he was having trouble sleeping because of the July heat, or because his mind was plagued with concern for Penelope. He hated the way the people around her treated her, the way she treated herself. He knew she deserved to be loved, to have everyone appreciate her for her brilliance and beauty.  
He stumbled out of bed, finally coming to the conclusion he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He went into his dressing room and pulled on some trouser, not bothering to put on anything else.  
He walked over to the only oil lamp that was left alight, always alight during the night incase he somehow found need for light. Grabbing one of the candle's he lit it before putting it into it's tray.  
He walked down the stairs into the hallway, checking to make sure he wasn't going to run into anyone who asked him what he was up to. He went out into a small hallway that led him into the gardens.  
He made his way past the decorative flower and bushes, all of which where flowering and green in the summer till he got to a side gate that let him out into a small alleyway. from there he walked down away from his house and crossed to another street, before following it down for a few blocks till the houses melted away to reveal the cemetery.  
He walked in through the main gate, and walked towards the center, where his family's plot lied.  
He found it soon enough. He often came to visit his father's grave when his mind was troubled and he couldn't sleep.  
His father's tombstone was simply as he had wanted, he always said he wanted something small, nothing on the grand side. So it was just a simple stone with his name carved into it.  
Anthony remembered the day of the funeral like it was yesterday. Her mother and sisters had to stay home for the actual funeral, though he took them to visit their papa's grave shortly after in a private ceremony almost. he remembered how close to tears Colin was the entire time, and how Benedict had a glossy look on his eyes. Gregory was really to small at the time to understand what was going on, but the silence and sobriety seemingly got to him as he remained the most quiet he ever had in his first four years of life.  
Anthony kneeled down in front of the tombstone, running his fingers over his name. "Father, I am conflicted, I feel so sorry for Penelope, she deserves so much better than what her Mother gives her, and I feel as though I could give her the life she deserves" he made sure not to specify whether as a brother or lover he would be providing her what she deserved. "But I don't want to over step a line, I know that Colin has some feeling for her, and I don't want to confuse him or Penelope, please Pa, I need help" he said, his voice merely a whisper even though there was nobody there to overhear him.  
He remained in his position for a few minutes before standing up, deciding to go home before dawn and to try and get some rest. He brushed the dirt off of his trousers before beginning to walk towards the exit when suddenly another figure distracted him.  
It was off to the side, near the Featherington's plot. The figure was wearing a cloak of deep blue, but Anthony couldn't tell whether that was its true color or because of the dim lit of the moon. He instantaneously recognized the red fiery curls of the figure.  
"Penelope" He muttered under his breath, approaching her quickly, worried for her safety, but a nagging bit of him thought it might have been the very sign he had been asking for a few moments ago  
He grabbed her arm, causing her to let out a frightened squeal, swing around and slap him. As soon she realized who it was she stepped back, covering her mouth with her hand out of shock and regret  
Anthony instantly raised his hand to the place of his wound, pain spreading across his skin.  
Penelope cursed loudly before stepping closer to the Viscount. "I am so sorry Anthony, I though you might have been a criminal" she said, watching Anthony dab his cheek with his hand, his mouth agape with shock at how much power her slap had.  
"It's fine, I probably should have given you some warning" he said, wincing at the the pain slightly. "But while the slap might be excusable, you being out here alone, at night, is not, what if I was a criminal, do you think you slap, as painful as it may be, would deter them?".  
"I hoped that I would be lucky, or maybe I did think my slap would be enough" She said, her tone fiery. Anthony suddenly realized that her shyness had almost completely disappeared, and was replaced by strength and something quite like confidence.  
"That doesn't answer the question of why are you here?" Anthony said, matching her tone in fieriness.  
Penelope sighed before looking up to him. "Mother does not like me visiting Papa's grave, she says he failed us and doesn't deserve any space in our minds, and she may very well be right, but it doesn't change the fact he is my Papa and I miss him dearly, so I have taken to visiting it at night, when she is asleep and without anybody watching who might report back to her".  
His expression softened to her, suddenly realizing this was an act of love, and he quickly pulled her into a hug, though giving her space to pull away if she wanted to, but instead she wrapped her own arms around him. "I am so sorry Pen, you don't deserve this kind of pain" He said, cradling the back of her head as she leant into him.  
"Thank you, for your comfort, I should be heading home now" Penelope said, her shyness once again taking hold, her body going stiff in formalities.  
For the first time Anthony realized she was wearing just her nightgown and cloak, which was fastened just below her neck. The moon glow on her skin made her almost seem like a goddess, and the nightgown was almost transparent, and showed off quite a bit of her skin. It took all Anthony had not to look her up and down.  
"How about I take you home instead, make sure you get home safe" he said, offering her his arm as he had down earlier that day when he escorted her from his estate to her home.  
She nodded and took his arm, and the two of them began to walk back. They were silent for the journey, though it wasn't awkward, in fact it was almost comforting, the both of them just enjoying the others presence.  
"Thank you for escorting me" she said with a smile when they arrived back at her home, him waiting at the bottom of them stairs to the door. "And I really am sorry for slapping you, I hope it is not to painful?".  
Anthony suddenly touched his cheek, realizing he had completely forgotten about the pain on the walk home. "It is quite alright, I probably deserve it for startling you, anyway I had best be getting home to my own bed, goodnight Penelope" he said, nodding to her.  
"Goodnight Anthony" Penelope, before ducking inside and out of sight, leaving Anthony in the midst of the Featherington's courtyard, with a stupid grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia Featherington followed through, running away to her son in laws country estate and leaving her youngest daughter with nothing, with no hope for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this but oh well

"When did you arrive Anthony" Violet ask curiously poking her head into his office and saw him hard at work. He lived a short distance away, and would till he married, but it was quite early not even six yet.   
He sighed, yawning slightly, his arms stretching overhead. "I never left, I fell asleep on the settee" he said, giving his mother a small smile, partially surprised that after a week of doing so he had finally been caught.   
"You work to hard you know, you will be of no use for anything if you can not get a good nights sleep, and beside, you are more than welcome to stay in your old room if it is to late for you to travel home, it has not found a new use" his mother said, smiling at him warmly again before uttering something about doing some early morning reading in the library.   
He rolled his eyes but didn't tell his mother the true reason he had been sleeping somewhere with far to little space and not enough comfort. Every since he had caught Penelope in the cemetery he had been watching her house until late to make sure she would not make another trip without an escort, and by the time he was confident that she would spend the night in it didn't seem worth while getting the footmen to bring around a carriage, or kind when they were most likely getting some much needed sleep, and take him home, so he collected some woolen blankets from the spare bedroom and slept on his settee, to save the maid's from having to make up another bed in the morning, and then returned things the way they were, returned home and got into a change of new clothes and then returned and acted as though everything was normal. It was better than being asked questions about why he was staying the night.   
He realized he should probably go home and get changed before the rest of his siblings rose and breakfast began, so standing up he brushed his clothes off and left his study, making sure to close the door very gently as to not an disturb anybody who was sleeping nearby.   
he walked out of the hallway and onto the landing and began to walk down the stairs when one of the footmen stopped him, the mail on the silver tray in his hands.   
Anthony quickly glanced through them, picking up one of his land manager from his property in the north. He used the letter knife that was beside the stack of letters to open it. "Take the rest to my office and place them on my desk, and then summon a carriage for me" he said with a nod of thanks as he put the letter knife down, watching as the footman went up the stairs.   
He opened the letter up and began to read it, but there was not anything seemingly exciting to report, only the good turnover of the summer vegetables that had been planted.   
He was temporarily distracted by the many maids and footmen who were buzzing around estate making sure it was in top condition before the rest of the family woke up, picking up any glasses that had been left from the night before, and giving the house a quick clean.   
He smiled slightly as he watched the window shutters on the landing being opened, before returning his focus onto his letter. He loved the house when the first light of morning was able to shine through.   
He was about half way through his letter when suddenly the front door crashed open, nearly coming off it's hinges. Penelope ran in, wearing only her nightdress and robe, her cheeks a bright shade of red, and tears streaming from her eyes.   
She walked up the stairs towards Anthony, not caring that most of the servants were staring at her due to the fact she had burst into the house in such a way or her state of undress. She was almost a Bridgerton, and at this moment Anthony could care less about the possible gossip that would go through the Ton, more concerned about the what could have caused Penelope to come flying through his front door as she did, and in such a destressed way.   
"Where is your mother?" Penelope said, her voice sounding choked up in a sob, as she gripped the railing of the stairwell so harshly that her knuckles turned white.   
The servants were kind enough to quickly shut the door before any of the morning traffic noticed the scene inside.   
"She is up in the library" he said, and she was almost immediately off again, him following shortly behind her calling out to her. "Why, whatever is the matter Penelope" he said, following her as she almost ran to the library bursting open the library door.   
Violet looked up and saw the distress and sadness in Penelope's face and got out of her seat, not caring about her lack of proper clothes, instead only focusing on the girl in front of her. She needed no explanation as she pulled the redhead into a tight motherly embrace, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.   
She gave Anthony a look at said she should close the door and step outside, but he decided to ignore the second part of her message, gently letting the door click into place but decided to stand awkwardly in front of it. He had never been very good at comforting people, especially women, but for some reason he felt a need to stay there and be there for Penelope when she had finally calmed down enough to tell them what had happened.   
It was a few minutes before she regain composure of her breath, and she was able to subdue her tears long enough she could look Violet in the eyes and mutter her thanks and apologies.   
"Don't be ridiculous child, you have no need to be sorry" Violet said, using her thumb to wipe some of the tears off of her cheeks, before guiding her to a hair and having her sit down in it next to her. "Anthony, some tea please?" he said, waving him out of the room.   
Anthony barely stepped outside before a maid walk by. "Can you please have some tea sent up to the library?" he asked, and the young girl nodded and went into the servant staircase through one of the many secret doors in the estate. he then slid back into the library.   
"Now, can you please tell me what is wrong Pen?" Violet asked in a soft voice, not wanting to push the girl in case it was to much for her.   
"It is my Mother, I awoke this morning and she was not anywhere, and then I found this letter" she said pulling it out of the pocket of her robe. "And it was her own writing, saying she had abandoned me, and then I confronted the Baron and he told me the same thing, and that I was not welcome in his home unless I was to make myself useful to him, and I suppose the emotion was all to much for me and I needed to be somewhere I felt I was safe" she choked out a sob. "I am truly sorry, you already have enough to deal with, you do not need my burdens to think about as well".   
Violet simply pulled Penelope into a tight hug. "Do not be silly, you may come to me through anything, and most certainly with something as big as this, and as far as your situation goes you Mother is such a terrible woman to leave you, you deserve so much more than her, and you needn't worry about having to cause yourself ruin to have a roof over your head, we are more than happy to take you in, and care for you as though you are one of us" Violet said as she pulled Penelope into another firm hug.   
"I could never be such a burden to your family, I will find another way to survive "She said in weak protest, not wanting to leech off this family that meant so much to her.   
Anthony walked over to the women and gently placed his hand on Penelope's back, and she had to resist from shuddering at his touch as he kneeled down beside her. "You will never be a burden to us, I promise you that, we love you , and you are a Bridgerton in every way other than name" he said with a smile, as somehow his presence calmed her and soothed her to a point where she would accept the family's assistance.   
"Thank you so very much for this, I have no idea what I would do without you" Penelope said with a soft but sad smile as she looked between Violet and Anthony.   
Anthony nodded, standing up and letting his hand fall from Penelope's back, Penelope instantly missing his touch and wishing he would replace it again, her skin tingling from his touch. "Mother can show you to a suitable room while I go over and tell the Baron you will be staying with us from now on" he said, bowing slightly to his mother and nodding towards Penelope. before reassuringly reaching down and taking her smaller hands in his. "Don't worry Pen, you will be safe here and well cared for, and we'll find you a good husband too" he said, smiling at her before letting go of her hand and leaving the library. Outside he sighed, smiling at the memory of holding her hand in his own, and the warmth that radiated from her when he touched her back.  
"Since Eloise moved out of her room and into Daphne's you are more than welcome to have her room" Violet said with a warm smile, helping the younger woman stand up, who was still taken a back by the days events, and it was only six thirty, who knew what the rest would bring.   
"Are you sure you want me to sleep in on the family rooms, would you not prefer to put me in a guest room?" Penelope said, looking at Violet with half hesitation. She didn't want the matriarch to think she wanted to force herself into the family.   
Violet almost chuckled. "Yes I am more than certain, how many times do we have to tell you, you are family, and we will treat you as such" she said, linking arms with the red-head girl and leading her away from the library and to the landing.   
Most of the staff had gone back to their normal activities, not overly staring at Penelope when she entered the room, and she was glad for the staff's loyalty to the family, she was not sure she could take another scandal.   
Violet gently led her up to the third floor and down a hallway and then to the door of her new room, even though she recognized it as Eloise's room.   
Violet opened the door and stepped in, Penelope following after her. The room had been cleared of Eloise's things, which had given the room character, and it now felt empty, but somehow also like a blank slate. There was a vanity that doubled as a writing desk, it had been specially created for Eloise, and Penelope was rather surprised to see she had not taken it with her when she removed room, but then again, she supposed, she had enough room now for a vanity and a writing desk. There was a small, blue flower pattern seat in the corner, with an empty bookshelf next to it. In front of the bed there was a trunk that had been cleverly disguised as a sitting area to don slippers and such, the fabric used matching the overall blue theme of the room.   
She didn't mind the overwhelming blue though, she really liked the color, and would have loved to wear more often it if not for the fact that her Mother had refused to let her wear or even purchase something of such a color.   
"I know it is rather bare, though when your things have been moved over I am sure you will find there is not enough space, though if you do need something Anthony will be more than happy to purchase it" Violet said, watching with a hesitant smile as Penelope scanned the room with her observant brown eyes.   
"It is quite perfect" she said after a moment, turning and smiling at the older woman. "Thank you again" she said and smiled as she received another motherly hug from Violet.   
"It is quite alright" Violet said stepping away and smiling at the younger girl, glad to have Penelope there with her, knowing the girl was safe in her company. "I will go and let you settle in now, breakfast will be soon though, feel free to come down, or if you don't want to I am happy to have a tray sent up".   
"I'll come down" she said with an affirmative nod. "Though I may need some clothes" she said, suddenly realizing she was still wearing only her nightdress and robe.   
"I am sure that while Anthony is over at the Baron he will make sure to grab a few of your dresses, and if not you are more than welcome to borrow from the girls' wardrobes, at least until we are able to buy you new dresses" she said with a smile, before closing the door and letting Penelope adapt to the new space.   
She sat down hesitantly on the bed, her body exhausted from the fear that had been coursing through her only a few hours earlier. She leant back, letting her sink into the pillows, and the mattress itself was on of the most comfortable thing she had ever laid on. She felt sleep consuming her, until she just let it, falling into a deep sleep, to tired from everything to keep up the normal senses she did while she slept.   
She had only been asleep a few minutes when Anthony nodded on her door before stepping in. He had a smile of success on his face, after all, the Baron had no protests in letting Penelope go and live with the Bridgerton's, and had even said that anything that was owned previously by her and her family that hadn't been sold off could go with her. Anthony had grabbed a few dresses so that she might have clothes to wear that day and had sent footmen over to collect the rest. It could later be sorted by Penelope, into what she did want and what she didn't want. He had gone in ready to celebrate, but when he saw the young woman lying there, her red hair sprawled out on the pillow, and her chest taking deep breaths, her hand's daintily placed on her chest.  
While Anthony knew the girl to be a light sleeper, he did not think he would have that problem now as she had managed to stay asleep while he entered the room and closed the door behind him, and besides, he could hardly leave her the way she was.   
He walked to the bottom of the bed and slowly took off her now thoroughly ruined slippers, stopping every time something changed, whether it was her breathing or her making slightly more or less noise, he would stop and make sure she was still asleep before continuing. Once the slippers where off (he promised himself he would dispose of them and buy her a new pair, they were so dirty and had even started to tear), he opened up the trunk and pulled out a blanket that was kept in their in case she got cold, and gently threw it over her figure, making sure it covered her.   
"Sleep tight Pen" he whispered, almost silently, before gently bending over and placing a kiss to her forehead, before leaving the room to go and have breakfast.   
-  
Penelope didn't awake until much later, just shortly before noon.   
At first she was confused by her surrounding before the memory's flooded her. She half wanted to cry and half wanted to thank god. She might have done both if she had not remembered that she had missed out on the breakfast that she had promised Violet Bridgerton she would be attending.   
She smiled when she saw saw some different colored dresses sprawled out on a chair, most likely brought over from Anthony's ventures she reasoned (correctly), but she was just glad that they weren't yellow. she reached over and rung the bell into the servants quarters.  
She was suddenly aware that someone had taken off her slippers, and when she looked on the side of the bed she saw that they had been replaced by brand new one's, and that someone had thrown a blanket over her.   
It was probably a maid she thought, and they must have asked Anthony or Violet to get me a pair of new slippers.   
The door to her room suddenly opened and a girl with blonde hair walked in and curtseyed to her. "Which dress would you like to wear?" she asked, looking over the couple of options that had been brought over.   
"The green silk one please" she said, and the maid pealed it away from the other dresses and set it on another chair. She then went into the dressing room and pulled out some of her undergarments that had since made their way into the Bridgerton estate.   
The stays were done up so they were comfortable around her chest, something she wasn't used to as her mother always insisted on having all her daughters bee done up as tight as possible.   
She slipped the dress on and allowed the maid to do it up in the back, tightening the strings, before moving on to her front where she made sure everything was in the correct position.   
"How would you like your hair done ma'am?" the maid asked kindly as she had Penelope sit down behind the vanity.   
"Oh, just pinned out of my face would be fine" she said giving the girl a smile, and soon the hairdo was done. It looked rather nice, and the girl seemingly new how to bring out her beauty with her hair.   
"Do you happen to know where Lady Bridgerton is?" Penelope asked when she was finally fully dress, her stomach rumbling as she had not eaten for some time.   
"Down in the drawing room, along with the rest of the family" she said, nodding her head to Penelope.   
"Thank you" she said and walked for the door before turning around. "I'm sorry for not asking earlier but what is your name?".  
"Victoria" the girl said, curtseying again, a smile on her face as she pronounced her name proudly.   
"Well thank you Victoria" she said with a nod before leaving the room and walking down the hallway and then down the staircase.   
"Good to see you dear" Violet said, welcoming Penelope into the room. It seemed as though the entire family had gathered, including Daphne and Simon. "I was very sad to not see you at breakfast".   
"I am so sorry" she said, looking at the woman apologetically. "I fell asleep and couldn't drag myself into getting up".   
Violet waved away her apology. "It is quite fine, I am glad you are well rested, and besides, Anthony was kind enough to inform us that you would be unable to attend".   
Violet suddenly connected the dots that if he had seen her sleeping maybe he had been the one to do those nice things for her. She looked over to him quickly, and he was somehow able to read the question in her mind, and gave her a short nod in response, not wanting to raise attention to what he did. She gave him a smile as thanks before she was pulled down onto a seat beside Eloise.   
"Anthony and mama informed me that you shall now be living with us" she said, her excitement bubbling over. "Isn't this just brilliant, now we are even more like sisters then we were before, and we won't have to stop our discussion or what we are doing because your mama wants you home". she said, almost squealing from her excitement


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might just call this unnecesary Colin stuff to make this fit with the actual story,  
> Also thank you to everyone who has interacted with this story, it means so much to me and really encourages me to continue writing so thank you all so much

Anthony sighed, stepping out of his office, readily dressed for dinner, and began to walk to the staircase to make his way to the drawing room where his family had gathered before dinner.   
He walked down the first flight of stairs and onto the landing, where a bottle of port had been left out, probably while they tried to find out where the men would seperate to after dinner, but her could not resist pouring himself a small glassful and sipping on it delicately. He had been plagued all day with thoughts about how hard the day must have been for Penelope, and wondered if she would be coming down for dinner, or if the sight of his family all gathered together would be to much for her.  
"I'm not late for dinner am I" a voice said from above, making him look up the staircase where he had just come from. Penelope stood on the first step, pulling on red satin gloves, matching the scarlet of her dress, with had decorative flowers of the same color sown onto the bodice, and then a satin skirt. Her red hair was down on a low bun, a ruby pin clipped into it, and between her neck lay a ruby necklace that Eloise had let her borrow  
Anthony felt as though he might choke on his port, putting it down on the tray, his breath taken away by the woman he saw. He often thought that wearing the color red was a terrible idea for women, thinking it would make them look like loose skirts, but Penelope proved him wrong. She looked absolutely stunning, more mature than she did in the bright shades of yellow her mother forced her into, and somehow still virtues. "No, no, right on time" Anthony answered when he finally regained his senses, before watching her walk down the stairs.   
"Is something wrong my lord?" she asked when she got close enough to see his expression of bewilderment, stopping when she was halfway down the stairs, before a look of self doubt passed across her face. "Is it my dress, mother said it would make me look like a harlot, but I thought since she was now gone I could maybe wear it, I will go change it immediately" she said, already turning to fleet up the stairs.   
"No" he said, almost to quickly, moving to follow her before realizing it would be awfully improper, regaining himself on the first step up to the third floor. "No, it is quite nice, and looks wonderful on you" he said with a half smile as she turned around, her cheeks a slight shade of pink, and Anthony found himself staring at her as she blushed, wishing he could somehow keep it like that without causing her embarrassment.   
"Are you sure my lord, I will be more than happy to change it" she said, and when he shook his head she began to descend the stairs again until she was only a step away from him, both of them finding that they enjoyed the silence as they stared at each for barely a moment.   
"I do have one question though" he said, suddenly feeling like the situation they were in was rather improper, turning around and walking back to the landing. "However did you convince you mother to by that" he asked, quickly taking another subtle sip of his port.   
"Me and my sister's went to the modiste without her, and madam Delacroix suggested I try on a dress in this shade, and I ended up buying it, though when I showed it to her she instantly forbade me from wearing it, saying that it would make men think I was a loose skirt" she said, running her hand over the fabric of the dress before stepping onto the landing herself.   
"Well I think it looks absolutely fine on you, much better than the yellow if you don't mind me saying" he leaned against the table as she nervously checked her dress, smiling at her so flustered.   
She chuckled, shaking her head. "No, in fact I quite agree with you, my mother always said that I must wear yellow as a happy color would help attract a husband, but if anything I think that it deterred them" she looked around making sure they were alone. "I am quite sorry for my hysterics this morning, I understand it must have been quite a shock, me racing in here in such a state of undress, demanding to see your mother".   
He sighed and lowered his head, tilting it slightly, "don't be ridiculous, I am surprised to see you were as brave as you were, if I were in your position I think I might have just broken down and locked myself in my room".   
She laughed, biting down on her bottom lip slightly. "Unfortunately that was not one of my options, but to be fair I did not think being accepted into the Bridgerton household was one either" she said with a chuckle.   
"You must know you are always welcome here" Anthony said , stepping slightly closer to Penelope, shortening the space between them. "And once we find you a good husband you must write and come and visit me and mother, she would be absolutely broken if we lost communication with you" he said, looking at her slight smile at the mention of his mother caring about her so much. "We both would".   
The pair fell into a comfortable silence again, before Penelope broke it, looking up at him. "Has your cheek healed" she said, trying her best not to grin. "After the whole cemetery incident?".   
"It still stings time to time" he said with a slight chuckle, seeing her almost take pride in the pain she had caused him. "The worst bit about it was trying to explain to my mother and siblings how I had got it, but I found ignoring their questions eventually got them to be quiet" he said, and felt a warm feeling spread across his chest as she laughed.   
"I am glad that it hasn't caused you to much trouble" she said before her tone and eyes suddenly got a fair bit more serious. "But truly Anthony, I am so sorry".   
He shook his head, letting her know that is was already forgiven. "It is quite fine, in fact it is quite comforting from me to know that, had I been a criminal you would have been able to defend yourself, but on the note of the cemetery incident, you haven't been back, have you?, during the night I mean".   
Penelope shook her, making sure to look him in the eyes as she did so he knew it was the truth. "You managed to make me worried enough about the other possibilities that I decided I would wait and bide my time until I could go and safely visit my papa".   
"I'm glad to hear" he said, more relieved that she had not put herself in danger again than about being able to stay in his own comfortable bed in his lodgings instead of spending the nights watching for her. "I can not imagine how much you miss him".   
"My father was no where near perfect, and I would not dare deny it, but he was always soft and caring, and didn't particularly care that I was on the heavier side, and even encouraged me to have second helpings when Mother wasn't nearby" she said, smiling sadly at the memory of her Father, hoping she wouldn't cry in front of Anthony.   
He felt a pang in his chest, wanting nothing more than to make Penelope smile again, the sight of her sad ripped his heart out. She had been through so much already, she did not deserve to be put through anything else. He candidly wrapped his arms around her, like he had done that night and brought her in close, and just like that night she did not cry, only lay on the verge of doing so, wrapping her own arms around him and leaning in close.   
"How about this" he said when she finally took a step away from him, blinking back her tears. "When you feel up to it, you can go and visit him and I will escort you there" she said nodding his head to her.   
"I would like the my Lord" she said with a smile, nodding her head, and Anthony felt relieved that he was able to bring her some relief. "Thank you, for everything".   
"Don't be silly, it has truly been my honor" he said with a smile and a short nod before realizing how long the pair had been on the landing, and knew that if they did not make an appearance shortly someone would come looking for them. "We had better head down for dinner" he said, offering her his arm, which she gratefully took before leading leading her down the stairs and into the drawing room.   
"Thank god the both of you have arrived" Hyacinth jumped up from her seat and rushed to the pair. "I was starting to feel as though I might fade away to nothing, and Mother insisted on waiting for you to come before we could go and have dinner".   
"Just because Colin is gone doesn't mean you have to take on his appetite" Anthony said with a laugh, as he leaned down to be at his little sisters height.   
Penelope was surprised when she did not feel the normal pang of pain that accompanied hearing her beloved's name, instead just a dull ache and a sense that his and did not mean as much to her as it used to, but she pushed it out of her mind, deciding she was overthinking things, Colin was still in the forefront of her mind, and when she imagined herself with someone it was always Colin, though she found she could also imagine Anthony. In fact the image came easily to her mind, while she had to truly think about it to conjure the one of Colin.   
"Well, shall we head to the dining room" Violet said, standing up, along with the rest of her children, following their mother's lead.   
Anthony gave a short nod, and began to lead the family out of the drawing room and up the stairs, never once letting go of Penelope's arms, scared of what might happen if he did. They only separated when they got to the dining room, Penelope going and sitting next to Eloise while he sat at the head of the table, and turns out he was right not to let go of her arm when the opportunity first rose to his attention, because as soon as it was gone he found himself missing it, missing her.   
-  
"Can we please go to the music room all together so I can show everyone my progress on the piano" Hyacinth begged after dinner was finished, when normally the men would retreat to some private room while the women went to the music room.   
"I suppose there is no harm in it" Violet said, smiling at her daughter's excitement. "That is of course that would be if Anthony and Benedict found themselves agreeable"   
Both the Bridgerton men knew that once their mother decided on something that they would have to do as she said, she was just asking them out of politeness. "Of course we would be, I look forward to hear you progress on the pianoforte" Anthony answered for the both of them, smiling as the youngest of them skipped through the hall and towards the music room, Benedict nodding his head in agreed.  
By the time the rest of them had gotten to the room in question Hyacinth was already seated behind the piano ready for her performance, getting almost giddy as her family entered and found themselves seats. Anthony chose one to the side of his little sister, giving him a clear view of her face due to the way the piano was tilted. It gave him an advantage in watching her as she so wanted, but also he could look at Penelope without it being suspicious, as she and Eloise were seated together right next to the piano, and Anthony found himself grateful for it.   
As soon as the whole family was seated and comfortable Hyacinth began to play. It was much better than the last time Anthony had heard her play, the music had rhythm and consistency to it, and even though she was still not that best, which she certainly could not expect to be at her age, it was still something to rival most girls at court for the last few seasons.   
Her piece was short but nice, and when she was done she stood up and bowed to her audience, as they applauded her happily, till she sat down next to her mother.   
"Mother" Eloise suddenly said leaning in close to the woman, and Anthony was worried for a second that she might volunteer to play the piano herself, but her was quickly relieved. "Can Penelope play, she is so very talented at the pianoforte, I should love for you and everyone else to hear it" she said, as Penelope turned a bright shade of pink.   
Violet nodded, smiling at the red head gently. "Of course, but only if you are comfortable with it Penelope".   
Penelope nodded, despite the fact that most of the family could tell she was nervous, hesitantly standing up and moving to the piano, gently sitting down behind it.  
She placed her fingers gingerly on the keys, waiting a few moments to get her composure, giving Anthony enough time to fix her gaze upon her, his eyes soft but keen as he looked as her steady herself with a few breaths, some of her hair falling down as she looked down at the piano, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to calm herself. Anthony was fixated on her.   
She began to play, slow at first before gathering her confidence and beginning to play at a slightly faster speed, her eyes fixating on her hands, her whole body seemingly moving with them as she played a rather beautiful piece, Anthony hooked by it.   
He remand as such until finally she finished, her hands relaxing against the final note , breathing out, before resuming a smile on her face as the family clapped for her as she stood up and smiled at the attention, before quickly moving back to sit next to Eloise.   
"Very pretty Penelope, so much so that it could almost rival Daphne, and she has always been known as the best player in the family" Violet said, letting the girl know of her talent.   
"Well, me and Benedict shall be head to my office now" Anthony said, standing up suddenly, nodding to his mother. "Thank you both for wonderful entertainment tonight" he said, looking between his sister and Penelope, smiling at them both before walking out of the room, Benedict following shortly behind him.   
They were silent till the got to the office, Benedict taking a seat, while Anthony pulled himself another glass of the same port he had been drinking earlier that evening.  
"So, Penelope Featherington" Benedict said, leaning close to his brother when he sat down across from him.   
"What about her" he said, his expression quizzical as he took a sip, before placing it down on the table to separated him and Benedict.   
"Don't act like that, we all saw how you refused to let go of her arm, and how you looked when she had to leave your side at dinner, and then tonight when she was playing that piece" he said, smirking at Anthony while he only scoffed, waving away the accusations his brother was making. "You know the truth, you are completely infatuated with her".   
"I am not" he said before taking another long sip, hoping it would numb his mind of validating Benedicts claims. "I told you all before, I no longer care for matters of the heart".   
"You know you can love again, even after" Benedict trailed off, unwilling to say her name.   
"I've moved on since that, it was months ago" Anthony said defensively, though it did not have the bite that usually accompanied the saying whenever Benedict brought up Anthony's past love, and he himself found that talking about her did not cause him as much pain as before.   
"Indeed you have moved on" Benedict said with a smirk, leaning in close with to his brother. "But you still live with the scars of what she did, and I know you wish to satisfy your wife one day, but if you are to caught up on everything she did to you, you shan't be able to".   
Maybe Benedict had a point. Even though he had stopped thinking about Sienna, her presence barely gracing his mind, and when it did he didn't find himself leaping up and wanting to get her back, he could not help but remember the pain loving her had caused him.   
And maybe he was right in another sense. Maybe he did feel something for Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's call this, Anthony coming to grips with his feelings. In an awful way.  
> Also please note their will be implied smut in this.   
> Also also, thank you to Pepperanne1 for suggesting the idea of Anthony buying Penelope a nightdress to me

She is rather pretty, Anthony thought to himself, as he glanced from his paper to Penelope, who was rather close to his mother, who was helping her with her embroidering, though even she could not find much wrong with it. And she is intelligent, and fiery, when she wants to be, and she is so very talented in everything she does, he sighed dramatically and shook his head, trying to get rid of his intrusive thoughts, before looking around for a drink or something to eat, though when a biscuit tray came his way he found his appetite had left him. It had actually left him two weeks ago, when Benedict confronted him about Penelope, though he wasn't yet willing to admit to such.   
"Pen, are you ready for our walk in the park?" Eloise said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, dressed to attend such an event, wearing a blue bonnet and gloves.   
"Sorry Eloise, I completely forgot" Anthony could hear slight panic rise in her voice and face, though saw her visibly calm when Eloise smiled, letting her know it was okay. "If it alright with Miss Bridgerton I could leave my embroidery and go and prepare, and then come back to it later?" she suggested, and when Violet gave her a warm smile and nod she and Eloise ducked out of the room.   
Anthony stood up, brushing his front off and putting his paper down on one of the wooden tables, soon after the girls had left, though leaving enough time between their departure and his movement as to not make it seem as though he was leaving due to Penelope's departure. "Good bye Mother" he said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek in farewell. "I shall be back shortly before dinner".   
"Where are you going?" She said, placing her own project to her side.   
"To the bank, and then my club, I have some business to arrange, and then I must send a letter to our steward up north and let him know we still plan to go up for the autumn and winter months" He said. He was quite over his Mother's constant questioning of his actions, wondering if he was going to be doing anything scandalous, but did not have it in him to tell her off for it. After all, he may have been head of the family in most things, but any decision he made effecting the family always had to be approved by his mother.  
"That reminds me, have you yet to replied to the invitation from the palace to attend the Princes birthday celebrations?" Violet asked.   
"Yes Mother" he said with a small chuckle underneath his breath. "I did so weeks ago, as I have informed you twice".  
"I just want to make sure, I would hate to have the his royal highness think we were trying to disrespect him" she said, picking her embroidery back up. "And it will be a good chance for suitors to see Penelope, allow them to see her away from her Mother's grasp and under our care, it might raise some attention to her, so that by the time the season starts she has a row of men trying to court and marry her".   
Anthony felt a sharp pain in his chess, and the more he thought about his Mother's words the more he wanted to dispute it, hating the idea of any man going near her, but he could hardly voice as much. "Of course, both her and Eloise, is that all Mother?".   
She nodded, wishing him well as he left the room and entered the main hallway, pulling on his dark blue coat when his sister and Penelope walked down the staircase, the red head wearing a white colored bonnet, tying the string underneath her chin, which perfectly matched her sage colored dress.   
"Where are the two of you off to walk?" he asked as the pair walked over to him, linking arms with each other as they giggled over something. Eloise quickly answered Hyde Park. "I would be more than happy drop you off their on my way to the bank".   
The two girls looked at each other, as though managing to talk it over without having to say a single word, before Eloise nodded her approval. "Thank you brother, we would be very grateful".   
Anthony smiled and the three of them walked outside, before clambering into the carriage out the front, Anthony sitting closest to the driver and the two girls sitting across from him.   
The short trip was silent, and rather awkward with all three of them there, and Anthony found himself wishing that Eloise would disappear, leaving only himself and Penelope, who had a blank expression on her face as she looked out the window of the coach, watching the London scenes fly by.   
"Thank you, my Lord" Penelope said, giving him a personal smile as Eloise stepped out, one he had only ever seen when the two of them had been in private, before following her out.   
Anthony was left in the carriage with his own smile as he watched the women walk away from the carriage, down the stone pathways and towards the floral gardens, before feeling the carriage move.   
-  
Anthony smiled to himself as he slowly sipped the whiskey in his glass in a back room at his club, most proud of his work during the day.   
He had managed to talk with the tender of his club about how the club would run, and collected the profits for the past month, and was pleased to see that they exceeded even his most ambitious expectations. He was glad for it, as he knew business would shortly being winding down, most noble families in London retreating to their country houses or proper estates for the colder months.   
He had also managed to make it to the bank and make a deposit of a generous amount, put away for safe keeping. It was Penelope's dowry, in case she found use for it in the next season, and it was set away with the rest of his sister's dowry's which had a extra barrier in place in case Anthony turned to excessive gambling or drinking, in that all the Bridgerton brothers, even little Gregory, had to be in agreeance for the funds to be extracted.   
He had then walked from the bank to his club, telling the carriage driver to go pick up the girls, finding it would be a perfectly wonderful day for a walk, though he had not thought about the lengthy walk from his club.   
He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, brushing down his front out of habit, leaving the glass and what was left of the whiskey on the small bench, before walking out to the front of his club. "I will return in to weeks to see if business is continuing like this" he said to his tender, commenting on the large amounts of men in the club, before walking out and onto the London rode.   
he was halfway through his walk when he passed the modiste, a new silk material on display. He had heard of it and its apparent use in nightdresses, and he couldn't help but step inside, as scandalous as it would be if news got out that he had been inside the dress shop.   
"Lord Bridgerton" the modiste said, her French accent strong, walking out of the back room and curtseying to the viscount, herself hoping he had not come to confront her about her whirlwind romance with his brother. "what may I help you with?".   
"Uh, a silk nightdress" he said quickly, hoping his embarrassment and fluster was not that noticeable, though the pink of his cheeks gave him away.   
"Of course" she said, moving behind the counter and pulling out a piece of parchment. "The style has just arrived from France, and with some quick adjustments they will be ready to be worn, may I ask for which of your sister's this will be for, or is it for someone you are trying to woo" she said, when she saw the face he pulled at the suggestion it might be for one of his sisters.   
"Neither" he said after sometime, shaking his head strongly, as though he was trying to convince himself as much as her. "It is for Penelope Featherington".   
She nodded, writing down the name and searching through a pile of papers that had her clients name and measurements on it before she found Penelope's. "You are quite lucky that we have one nearly exactly in her size, a few minutes and you could have it immediately"   
"If you could manage it" he said, with a firm nod. "but do you have somewhere that I could wait that isn't so open?" he said, referring to the large mirrors that would alert anyone on the outside of his presence in the shop.  
"Of course, so long as you don't mind watching me do such adjustments?" she asked, and when he shook his head, telling her he did not, she led him to a back room that was full of fabric, ruffles and trimming, with sowing supplies throughout the room.   
"My apologies for the mess, I rarely have to take someone back here" she said, gesturing at a seat for him to take as she picked up and needle and fabric. "I was quite glad to hear that you had taken in Penelope Featherington, if I am allowed to talk of such things" she said, looking up to him for a response, and when he nodded to her, allowing her to continue she did. "I can not wait to see what she will wear next season, I imagine since her mother is no longer forcing her into awful yellows she will shortly attract herself a suitor, and so she should, she is so very kind, not even in comparison to her sisters but in comparison to the entire ton" she said, and Anthony again felt a pain re-emerge, though it was numbed by the compliment of the red-head woman.   
"Indeed, and she is also witty and fierce, when she wants to be" he said with a chuckle, as the woman finished up her adjustments and placed the nightdress in a subtle looking white box.   
"So you do not have to explain why you have a box from the modiste" she said when she handed it over to him.   
"Thank you for this" he said, suddenly realizing that the mess was from her trying to pack to return to France. "I understand that you would not be doing this normally".   
"It is fine, there is always work to be done in my profession" she said as she led him to the front of the shop, "and I am always willing to make an exception for a Bridgerton".   
He nodded his thanks again before stepping out as she held the door for him.   
He quickly decided he did not want to walk the rest of the way to his ancestral home with the large and bulky box in his arms, instead hailing down a for-hire carriage, handing the driver a coin and stepping inside, putting the box down opposite from him.   
When they arrived home he stepped out, thanking the driver, pulling the box out with him, quickly moving inside, into the safety of his home.   
He was halfway up the stairs and half sure he would make it to his office without anyone seeing him when Hyacinth called out to him, racing up the staircase to join him.   
"Brother, where have you been?" she asked as he tried to ignore her and continue his climb up the stairs. "What is in the box, is it a present for me, or one of us, is it something for a girl, Anthony you must tell me".   
He suddenly rounded on her. "Stop being such a sticky beak, her said, his voice stern but not harsh, just enough to warn her. "Go down to the drawing room and tell Mother I will be a little late for dinner but to start without me, I will be there as soon as I can be".   
She pouted but nodded, sad that she would not be let in on the boxes secrets, but walked down the stairs and into the drawing room, allowing him to continue to his office.   
He had barely gotten inside and shut the door behind him when he heard his family make their way up the stairs and towards the dining room, giving him enough time to enact his plan.   
He wasn't entirely sure what made him think it was a good idea, giving her a nightdress, something so scandalous, but he was set in his decision and would not back away from it now.   
He opened the lid and smiled, looking at the pale blue fabric, with lace trimming, before quickly getting a piece of parchment and scrawling a quick note on it. "Your others do not do you justice" he wrote, but quickly crumpled it in his hands, telling himself that it would make it seem like he had paid attention to her in her nightdress. "I saw this and thought of you" but that would imply that he often thought of her at random times. He wanted to bag his head against his desk, unable to think of a few word note to tell her why she had received such a grand parcel. "A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman" yes, that would do, he though, placing it on the dress before placing the lid back on. He quickly walking down the hallways towards Penelope's room, and after a short knock with no response, which did not surprise him, he entered the room.   
He was glad to see the room was starting to fill up with her things, her own books filling up the bookcase, and papers sprawled over her writing desk. He resisted the urge to read them, as he was already committing an act of invading her privacy, and he would hate to make his crime any worse by reading her private documents. He placed the box down on her bed, so that she would not miss it, before checking to make sure it was perfect, and then leaving her room, shutting the door as quietly as he could.  
"Ahh Anthony, nice of you to finally join us" his Mother remarked as he walked into the room, though he was sure that nothing she could say would remove the grin on his face. "Where on earth have you been anyway".   
He sighed as he sat down, thanking the footman as he took some of the dish he was serving. "I was doing work mother, I am sure you understand that it has to be done".  
"Most certainly, but that does not mean you need to avoid eating or spending time with your family" she said warningly, before taking a sip of the red wine she was drinking happily, before turning back to Eloise. "Now please Eloise, tell me about your walk".  
"We were halfway over the bridge when Lord Wetherby came past us and asked to join us in our walk, and he was paying quite a bit of attention to poor Penelope, I have no idea how she coped" Eloise said with her normal tone that suggested no woman could enjoy the attention of a man, completely ignoring how her friend had gone a shade of red.  
"He only enquired about my wellbeing and suggested that we might look at courting when the season starts up again, but I am sure he will have moved on by then" Penelope said in defense, though Anthony had blanked out. It was no surprise that other men where now paying her attention, and he could do nothing to really protest, after all it was not like he had any claim on her. He had just brought her a dress.   
His eyes widened, suddenly realizing how it would look to Penelope if she were to find the dress with such a prolific note, and to make things worse for himself he had signed it.   
"Anthony are you quite alright?, you look as though you have seen as ghost" Penelope asked, as she noticed his expression and became concerned.   
"Quite fine, I just had a moment" he reassured her, giving her a simple nod and firm smile, but inside he was praying that dinner would end quickly so he could go and save himself from his mistake.   
-  
Dinner had seemed to last for hours for Anthony, though in hindsight he was sure that it was likely just because of his anticipation.   
"Shall we all go down and listen to pianoforte again?" Violet suggested, and just as Anthony was about come up with an excuse to split off Penelope spoke up.   
"While I'd loved to, is there any possibility of retiring early, I am quite tired from our walk today" she asked, looking as though she may yawn just to prove her point.   
"Of course dear" Violet said with a warm smile, gently rubbing her forearm, as most of the family wished her a good night before she retreated to her room.   
Anthony wanted to go after her, but could hardly come up with an excuse to barge in front of her and then into her room. So he did what he had to, and began to walk towards the music room, trailing behind his family, deciding that whatever came of it would come.   
He had barely taken a step before he turned on that, and chased after her, though careful not to call her name to draw attention to them. By the time he opened the door to her room and stepped inside the dress was out of its box, Penelope staring at it in awe, the note next to it, opened and likely read.   
Well at least I have good taste, he though before approaching her. "Penelope, I am so sorry" he said, praying he could make things better again.   
She turned to look at him, dropping the dress, it falling back down and into the box. "Whatever do you have to be sorry for, it is an absolutely beautiful dress, I am not deserving of it".   
"You do not" he started, hesitant to say anything that could ruin her current bewilderment. Oh how he wished her could bottle it up and keep it forever. "Find the gift offensive".   
She chuckled at that, finally regaining full control of her senses. "No of course not, though you do not need to buy expensive gifts for me to prove your point".   
Anthony suddenly felt something shoot through him. Hope. Hope that maybe she felt what ever he felt for her, and even though he was not entirely sure what it was, he knew what the likely outcome was. "I don't".   
"Of course not, I already think of you as a brother, you hardly need to buy me anything to convince me to feel as such" she said with a smile, though inside she was cut up, though for what reason she did not know. She had thought for a moment that maybe it was a sign that he did like her in the way she liked him, but as soon as he rushed through the door she knew it could not be so. "Though in saying that I do hope you let me keep this, it is quite stunning".   
He could not let her see the true purpose of the gift, Anthony reminded himself, so he looked to her with a force smile and faked his laugh, nodding. "Of course, I don't think the modiste offers return rates".   
"Thank you" she said again, and he nodded his head to her, bidding her a good night, before leaving the room.   
Outside he let out a shaky breath, letting his mask fall. That was all she would ever see him as, her big brother, nothing more. He walked down the stairs, praying it was not to obvious how he felt, letting himself out the front door, not bothering to tell his family that he was returning home.   
He slipped into the carriage, and sighed, leaning against the back wall when he felt it start to move. He didn't know what possessed him to suddenly bang on the roof when they passed the modiste, maybe it was because he knew of Benedicts past encounters with her, or maybe it was simply because he did not want to be alone, but none the less he banged his fist on the roof, the carriage came to a jarring halt.   
"What is wrong sir?" The driver asked, while Anthony just stared blankly at the shop, a dim light still lit.  
"Nothing, just return home and come and pick me up from here slightly before dawn" he said, stepping away from the coach and the driver did as he asked, the horses trotting away.  
He knocked on the door to her shop, and couldn't help but widen his eyes when the French shop owner answered only in her nightdress and robe.   
"Lord Bridgerton, what may I do for you?" she said, looking up to him, exposing her neck and the top of her chest.   
"May I come inside?" and grinned when she moved to the side stepping inside, only waiting till she closed the door to kiss her, a kiss that she was quick to return, wrapping her arms and legs around him, feeling his hands lift her up off the ground.   
-  
It was early the next morning when he awoke, still in the same bed as her, though, as he had the entire night before, wished it was Penelope who was underneath him, and now lied next to him.  
As he pulled on his clothes, knowing it would not be long till his carriage arrived to pick him up, he couldn't help but think it was good that Penelope only saw him as a brother, she deserved a man better than himself, a man who would not give up so easily.   
Once he was fully changed he stumbled from the room and down onto the main street. As requested the coach was there waiting for him and the driver didn't give him a second glance as he walked from the store to the carriage, getting inside.   
He hated himself, and his rash decision to spend the night with the modiste, though part of him wondered if it was a mistake, after all, Penelope did not love him, and he doubted she would care if she spent the night with some random woman.   
He stepped out of the carriage and into the houses courtyard, then up the stairs and into the house.   
The first thing he saw, standing on the landing as though a sign from the heavens themselves stood Penelope, basking in the early morning light, her red hair hidden underneath a top hat, wearing a green riding habit with gold trimmings and black gloves, and Anthony instantly rid himself of the part of him that had any doubt.   
"Anthony, what are you doing here so early?" Violet asked as she walked from the third floor onto the landing, wearing similar attire to Penelope.  
"Just more work, I want to get as much finished before we head to Aubrey hall" he said, gracing both his Mother and Penelope with a forced smile, trying to hide his inner frustration at himself. "Where are the two of you headed".   
"Out for an early morning ride" Penelope answered as the two women walked down the stairs as he took off his coat and hat, handing them to the footman.   
"We should be back before breakfast, but if we are not feel free to start without us, and we will join in later" Violet said as her son approached her.  
"You are more than welcome to join us if you wish" Penelope suggested with a slight chuckle in her tone.   
"No, I'm quite alright" though inside his heart ached as he watched his Mother, who stuck by him no matter how many mistakes he made and the woman he hoped would be the mother of his children leave the house together, knowing he was not deserving of either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daphne's first appearance

"You realize tonight will be the worst for us" Benedict said as he and Anthony sipped on the whiskey in their hand, a pre-ball tradition they had started many years ago. "Every mother who is scared that their daughters will not have a husband before their second season will be hounding us".  
"Indeed" he said, sipping on his drink though the idea of marriage did not repulse him as much as it used to, but when he saw himself married it was always with Penelope, and he knew he could not have her, not after his mistakes, and besides, she seemed far more interested in Lord Wetherby, who had come to visit her even though it was not in season and sent her over a dozen letters in two weeks. "I am half thinking about faking an ailment to get out of it".  
Benedict simply chuckled. "Mother would see straight through you, and then force you to be introduced to every girl there as punishment" he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "You will get married one day, won't you?".  
Anthony took a moment to process the question before slowly nodding. "I suppose I'll have to, responsibility and everything, though it won't be for love, I'll just marry someone young who I can tolerate" he said. He had well and truly learnt his lesson in love, after Sienna and now Penelope. "Why do you ask?".  
"I don't know, I was just thinking about the fact that Daphne was married the moment she came of age, but we are putting it off until we are thirty, maybe even longer" he said, as he leaned back in his seat. "I suppose I shall have to marry as well, I will need a dowry to live off".  
"You know I am more than capable of supporting you if you do not wish to marry" Anthony said, getting the sense that Benedict was going down the same path as he was, having to marry out of necessity.  
Benedict nodded, sighing as he did. "I am more than aware brother, but I do not want to leach off the family purse forever if you don't mind me saying, and besides, if Eloise gets her way she will be a spinster".  
"I wish she could remain a spinster without the judgement of society" he said with a slight chuckle. "She has been more against marriage than even us, and that is saying something considering we have spent so much time avoiding it".  
"Even though she hates the idea of marriage, I think it is only because she is scared of having to have children, you remember how scared she was on the night of Hyacinth's birth, scared she would lose Mother, she does not want to have that fate herself" Benedict said, as he and his brother remembered that night.  
Unlike the previous six births, where Anthony had been able to hide in his room, waiting for the morning to come and praying that everything would go well as his mother screamed in pain, he was then the new head of the family, and apart of that title was having to stay up with his concern, waiting for news. Benedict had decided to stay up with him, being old enough, and after the death of his father he had become a lot more cautious with his family. They could both remember Eloise coming through the door at merely nine years of age and asking to sit with them, as Daphne had reigned herself to sleep. They had been drinking and they had to quickly remove the alcohol as they agreed. They could at least laugh at that part now.  
"Indeed, she knows the two are connected and since she dreads one she thinks she must dread the other" Anthony said before swallowing what was left of his whiskey before placing his glass on the table. "We better get moving along, Mother will be quite upset if we don't make an appearance downstairs soon".  
The two of them stood up, pulling their black coats down to rid them of any creases, before stepping out. They made their way down the stairs and onto the landing when they suddenly heard footsteps from the stairs the had just descended.  
"Sorry we are late" Penelope said as she walked down the stairs, Elise a few steps behind her, but her words made no impact on Anthony, the words barely hitting his ears as he took in her appearance.  
She wore a deep purple dress, with short lace trimming at the bottom of the skirt giving it the effect of being ruffled, the same trimming used on the neckline, with small decorative flowers the same purple of the dress, at the top, framing her chest. A piece of ribbon that was a few shades darker than the rest of the dress was tide just bellow her breasts at the waistline of the dress, extenuating her cleavage. The sleeves of the dress were slightly puffed, but not so much that it looked silly or childish. It showed off everything about her that he loved, and he couldn't help but find himself looking at her chest.  
"No, you are right on time" Benedict answered in place of his brother, offering his hand to Penelope, which she took with a slight chuckle and warm smile.  
"Ah, glad to see you four have finally made an appearance, I thought you might have all collectively decided to send me into the Queen's lair alone" Violet said as she looked up the stairs at her children as they descended the stairs, pulling the girls over while the boys point on their coats and top hats. "Pen that is an absolutely beautiful dress" she said, as she gave her the once down and smiled, causing the girl to blush and laugh. "And Eloise, you look like such a woman now, I am so proud of you" she said, her eyes almost watering, and even though Eloise would much rather be in her room writing or doing something productive she couldn't help but smile at her mother at this moment.  
"We should probably start moving now, if we don't wish to be late" Anthony said, looking at his Father's watch, the hands of the clock slowly moving.  
Violet nodded, giving the two of them another quick look before walking over to her son's, the girls following after her. "Of course, are the two of you ready?" she asked, and when they both nodded the five of them moved out the door and into the warm air of August, before they got into the carriage out the front of their home. The women sat on one side, the men on the other, and they quickly descended into chatter.  
"Now remember Penelope, it is only proper to dance with Lord Whetherby twice" Benedict said with a laugh, causing the girl in question to go beet red, though giggled, to let him know she had not taken offence to it. "And besides, I am sure there will be quite a few other men who will want a dance".  
Anthony felt a pang of jealousy rise up in his chest, and he was sure his mother could see it as she fixed her gaze on him, but knew he could not say anything about it without incurring questions about why he was so defensive about her.  
"Indeed, I imagine that both of you will be getting quite some attention tonight" Violet said with a smile, and then a chuckle when she saw the face Eloise made. "Don't look like that, three dances and then you may retire and go home with Benedict and Anthony if they wish to, if Penelope wishes to stay any longer than I will be more than happy to chaperone".  
Eloise smiled at the arrangement and nodded her head in approval. "In that case I shall try to get the dancing over and done with as soon as possible".  
The carriage suddenly stopped, the footman opening the door for them. "I shall accompany Penelope inside Mother, if you and Benedict wish to escort Eloise in" he said, hiding his grin when everyone agreed, and stepped outside, quickly followed by Penelope, who accepted his arm when he offered it to him.  
The two walked inside to find that the dancing had already started, the ballroom filled with people, including royalty that would not normally go to social events.  
It did not take long for the pair to find Daphne and Simon, who were currently in conversation with the Queen, who was congratulating them on their pregnancy, Daphne cradling her small but noticeable baby bump.  
"Lord Bridgerton" she said with a sharp tone as the man came into her line of view, interrupting her conversation with the other pair. "And Miss Featherington" she said, noticeably lacking the excitement she had before. "What a pleasure to see you both" she said before noticing the rest of the family who were in attendance. "And the rest of your family as well.  
The Queen had put on a grand display as always, her chair made of gold and her ladies sitting on her left, and her eldest son on her right.  
"Not entirely Your Majesty, there are four of us missing" he said, with a chuckle, the Queen smiling in return.  
"Indeed, though sometimes I forget that your family just continues to go on and on".  
They had not been long there long, the family standing on the side of the dance floor, Daphne and Simon opting to go home due to Daphne's condition. A baby did not make balls fun, according to her, when Lord Whetherby approached them".  
"Lord Bridgerton" he said, nodding his head politely, Anthony doing the same in response, "Lady Featherington, is there any chance I could secure a dance with you".  
Penelope smiled, giggling slightly before nodding to him. "Of course, you may even have the first if you so wish".  
"It would-" he began, but was quickly cut off by Anthony, raising his voice over Whetherby's.  
"Unfortunately you will have to go second, as I always tend to have the first dance with Penelope" he said with a fake smile, so wishing that he would just disappear, along with his advances on Penelope.  
"Of course Bridgerton" he said with a short nod before turning back to Penelope. "I shall be waiting here for you" he said, Anthony rolling his eyes, as a new song began to play, Anthony quickly leading Penelope to the dance floor. It was a waltz, allowing the two of them to move slower than they might have to if it was any other dance, and Anthony found himself focusing in on Penelope's eyes as she moved in time to the music.  
He so wanted this moment to last eternally, to never end, Penelope smiling up at him, the both of them blocking out the rest of the world as they dance, eyes only on each other, as though they didn't want to be anywhere else but dancing with each other. Because they didn't want to be anywhere else but dancing with each other. But the world did not work like that, and to soon it was over, the music falling away, the both of them taking a step away from each other, as Whetherby stepped onto the floor and smiled as he took her hand in preparation for the next dance, Anthony making his way to the side, standing next to his mother.  
"You know, Lord Whetherby will make a fine husband for Penelope, he is rich and is without debts, and an earl as well, and look at the two of them, they clearly like each other" Violet commented, much to the anger of Anthony. The two of them were dancing in a proper way, smiles on their face as they spoke gently to each other, but for some reason Anthony still wanted to get up there and punch him.  
"I think you are wrong on this one Mother" he said, trying not to let his anger seep into his voice. "They could never be happy together, he would never properly satisfy Penelope".  
"And who do you have in mind that could?" she asked, hoping her baiting into getting a confession from him, but the music stopped, and Penelope came back to the pair, disrupting any conversation.  
"Miss Featherington" it was the Baron of Hesturn, with a shy smile on his face, matching his personality. "Is there any chance I could have your next dance?".  
Penelope instantly smiled, enjoying the attention she was rarely afforded. "Of course my Lord" and chuckled slightly as the both of them walked onto the dance floor.  
"As suspected all Penelope needed to do to achieve some attention was to get into a home that loved and cherished her, and be given the choice to wear flattering colors" Violet said with a chuckle as the pair began to dance, Eloise dancing with her first partner of the night close by.  
Indeed, Anthony thought to himself, his eyes fixed on the red head. But she did not need to have those things for me to be interested in her.  
-  
"Lady Whistledown is here" one of the maids said, essentially running into the drawing room, waving the paper above her head in excitement, even if it was awfully improper.  
"I thought she had taken a break till the next season" Eloise said, walking over to look over her Mother's shoulder as she opened the paper.  
Violet flicked through the first pages of paper that spoke about the other members of the ton', deciding to read them later, at this moment anly caring what the jaded author had wrote about her family.  
"Even though Eloise Bridgerton has supposedly sworn that she wishes to become a spinster, she was seen dancing with three possible suitors for the next season, before swiftly retiring, Benedict Bridgerton escorting her home, it is thought by this author that she may have softened to the idea of marriage, but is not willing to swallow her pride and truly become apart of the ton', as for Penelope Featherington, who is now under the dutiful care of the Bridgerton's, she was seen dancing with half a dozen suitors before the night was over, it seems as though the name of the family caring for her as helped with her situation, or maybe it was just a stroke of good luck, or maybe she is even deserving of the attention, unsurprisingly the Viscount was seen at the edge of the dance floor the entire night, never once offering his hand to a girl, except for a short dance with the girl who is now under his care and his sister, though he is still very much handsome and eligible, and a catch for any young lady" it read.  
"Nothing bad" Anthony offered as he read it, trying to hide his anger as the amount of men who had danced with Penelope was written down on paper.  
"No, nothing bad, in fact I might even call this a success, for you and the girls at least, nothing much is really said about Benedict, but that is alright" Violet said with slight excitement, clutching the pamphlet to her chest.  
The paper finished off by saying that, just like many of the other people in the ton' she was now preparing to head away for the autumn and early winter, and this would be her last paper till the season started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family prepares to leave for Aubury Hall, Penelope has an unexpected caller.

"Eloise, please remember to bring suitable gloves for the cold, we do not want a repeat of last year" Violet said as she watched her daughter come down the stairs, the footmen carrying her trunk, the family crest pressed into the top, behind her.   
"Yes mother, I shall not make you call the doctor out again" Eloise said with a slight chuckle as she watched it leave the house and get loaded into a carrying cart, along with many of the trunks of her brothers.   
"It feels quite odd, not having to chase after Daphne to get her trunk ready, and convince her that she could fit all the needed into two" Violet said as her daughter stood at her side as the footmen went back up stairs.   
Eloise nodded, missing her elder sister, but not truly willing to admit to as much. "Indeed, though she now has responsibilities to her husband, and we can go and visit her in Clyvedon, it is only an hours drive away" she said in a soft tone, trying to give comfort to her Mother.   
"And we should go and visit her I suppose, before the baby comes and she is forced into confinement" Anthony said as he came down the stairs from the office, having completed the final preparations that would allow his business in London to continue on, even in his absence.   
"Ah, Anthony" Violet said as he walked beside him, partially intrigued by the procession of trunks, and such, each one seemingly causing the men to pant. "So tell me are we all ready to go, there is no business left to take care of".   
Anthony chuckled at the doubtful tone of his mother before nodding swiftly. "Indeed, I visited the club yesterday, and now have made arrangements for the house, left behind enough money for our banker to pay the staff's wage while we are gone".   
"Well then, I suppose for the first time since I had children we are really truly prepared for our trip up north to Aubury Hall" she said with a slight smile. She had gotten the young children's ready early, packing away their new furs and winter dresses, and hidden them away in the main room so they would not be tempted to look inside if they got bored. Francesca, who always loved winter and going away had been packed before her Mother had begun to inquire. Eloise had been the longest, not being the most loving of the packing process, but she had been ready well in time. Penelope had of course gotten onto it swiftly, but her previous winter furs did not fit properly, and even though she insisted they would do, and the bridgerton's need not spend their precious money on her, a quick visit to the assistant modiste, a young girl who madam Delacrouix had put in charge of the store until she returned in the new year, had fixed that problem. The Boys had managed to get away with doing it at the last second, telling their valet's to pack whatever they thought was necessary, and had left it at that.   
Anthony smiled at his Mother's offhanded comment. "It would seem that way to be certain, the horses have been chosen, we have chosen a place to have lunch and change the horses, and the staff at Aubury Hall have told me the house is more than ready".   
"It will be good to have an extended break again, this season was so very stressful, and I look quite forward to being able to rest" Violet said with a small chuckle, though she was then glad of the outcome.   
"Lord Wetherby is here and requests an audience with Miss Featherington" one of the footmen said, and Anthony could see the dark hair and handsome face of the man in question through the open door.   
"Of course" Violet said, before turning to her daughter. "Please go up and fetch Penelope, won't you Eloise, but just tell her she is requested, you may stay up there and read, I am sure you have some book you wish to finish" she said, half a smile on her face. He was a good match for her, and based on their dance they had some chemistry.   
"But mama, if I am not here then who will save poor Pen" Eloise asked, leaning into her Mother and with a hushed tone, not wanting the earl to hear.   
"Eloise, it will be quite fine" Violet said, a little bit stronger. "Both me and Anthony will be there, if Penelope is in desperate need we shall be more than willing to intervene on her behalf, now please" and with that Eloise walked up the stairs, almost dragging her feet.   
"Lord Bridgerton, Lady Bridgerton" Wetherby said as he was allowed through and saw the two heads of the figure in the hallway, nodding at the both of them with a warm smile on his face. "I have come to wish Miss Featherington goodbye before you go up to Aubury hall".   
"Of course, I have just sent Eloise up to get her, would you like to sit in the drawing room until she arrives?" Violet suggested, and when Wetherby nodded his approval the three of them moved into the drawing room, taking appropriate seats, Anthony and Wetherby at one end, and Violet at the other.   
They had been sitting there for just long enough for the silence to get uncomfortable before Penelope arrived. She smiled at the man, who stood up to greet her, taking her gloved hand and gently kissing it, Penelope smiling down at him.  
She wore a light pink dress, with a plain skirt, but ornate trimming along the neckline. A white sash was tied at the waistline of the dress, the sleeves were short and slightly puffed, with white ruffles along the seams of the dress, sowed there to hide them. "It is a pleasure to see you my Lord" she said, with a smile as the two of them sat together on the lounge across from Violet, giving Anthony the perfect angled view of the two of them.   
"The pleasure is well and truly mine, I understand it is not customary to make callings out of season but alas, I had to see you before you went" he said, with a slight chuckle, his grin evident. It made Anthony want to stand up and push him away from Penelope, he had no right to look at her the way he was.   
Penelope chuckled, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "You flatter me, your lord, but I fear I am hardly worth your time".   
"Don't be ridiculous, you are one of the most stunning young ladies in the ton', any man would do well to have you as his wife" he said with a chuckle, and she looked up at him with a thankful smile.   
-  
The visit had to be cut short, Lord Wetherby saying that he had to prepare for his own travels, but he had to see a final time before the new year, promising that he would write, and her promising that she would write back.   
"He has taken quite an interest in you, you know, between the Queen's ball and his constant walking with you, you have captured his attention in a way that no other lady has been capable of" Violet said once he had left the home, and Anthony had excused himself, saying something about office and work.  
Penelope tried to smile as though she meant it, but for some reason she could not. Even though she knew that Colin would never love her the way she loved him, she could not shake the feeling that the almost court ship between her and the Lord was not right, even if she did feel something for him, she knew it wasn't anything more than friendship. But then again, how could she pass up an earl, she knew she could not leech off the Bridgerton's forever, wallowing over the man who would never see her how she wished he would. But there was an irking feeling in her, telling her this was not about Colin, but Anthony, but she pushed it out of her mind, telling herself she did not care for the Viscount that way, the nightdress hope (as she had started referring to it as) was nothing more than a moment when she had gotten caught up in the romance of the event. "It would seem as much, and he is such a good man"  
Violet giggled and moved to sit next to the red head. "Indeed, he will make a good husband, and a good father, one day" she said, as she grabbed Penelope's hands. "But I do not want you to feel as though you have to marry him, or continue receiving his calls if you do not wish to, we are more than happy to care for you till you find a man who you love and want to marry, do not feel as though you have to do anything out of duty to us" she said, and her words managed to soothe her feelings for a moment before they resurfaced, reminding her that she should not live off a family that had already been so generous with her.   
"Thank you Violet, but I quite enjoy Lord Wetherby's company" she said, diverting her eyes, trying to be subtle. She knew that Violet would be able to tell that she was not being entirely truthful the moment she looked in her eyes.   
"So long as you do" Violet said, noticing the way the girl tried to hide from her, but decided to put it away until a later time. "Now, are you fully packed and ready to go tomorrow, I suggest you bring a book though, it is a long journey and we will be starting at dawn".   
"Yes, and Eloise already warned me about the long trip so I am well and truly prepared" Penelope said as the older woman treated her as though she was one of her children. It was not something Penelope was used to. Her Mother had handed her off to a nanny as soon as she was given the chance, and would only pay attention to her if it was to give off handed comments and shame.   
Violet chuckled. "Yes that does sound like Ellie, she loves to be at Aubury Hall, though she does not like to do what it takes to get there, I sometimes worry she will just refuse to come home with us one day".   
"I don't think she would survive, even though she would hate to admit as much she needs you, and loves you dearly, she would miss you greatly if she was to leave, for any reason" Penelope said.   
-  
"Anthony, Benedict, please tell me we are almost there, I don't think I can take much longer of this absolute and complete boredom" Gregory said, rolling around on the entire seat he had decidedly taken up, bushing his two older brothers to one side, who were now playing a game of card, but on the bumpy rode it was a little hard to focus on it and not get sick, though they were certainly trying.   
Benedict chuckled at his brother, before shaking his head. "We have barely been on the rose for an hour, we haven't even reach halfway yet" he said before turning back to his brother. "I heard about Lord Wetherby dropping in today to see Pen, that has to be a sign he is interested in her, if he is willing to break the normal rules of society to see her, wouldn't you say".   
Anthony knew what his little brother was trying to do, either get a reaction or a confession out of him, but at the moment he couldn't really care enough to tell himself not to. "It most certainly is, I'm surprised Lady Whistledown didn't come out to write something, though I am sure it will be in her first edition, and let's not get confused, I do not approve nor like him".   
"Why not" he said in a mock tone of confusion. "She would make a good wife for him, and him a good husband for her, he is rich and has a title, he mightn't even need a dowry, and she is very pretty".   
ANthony sighed, knowing he would have to defend her. "She is more than pretty, so much more, she is smart and witty, and fierce when the situation requires her to be, and she is talented in nearly everything she does, and she is kind and caring, there is not a better person I know to be a wife".   
"If I didn't know better I would say there was just a note of personalism in there" Benedict said, as he shuffled his cards, trying to hid his grin.   
"Brother if you came to gloat and get something out of me there is no need" he said, taking in a deep breath. "I am in love with Penelope Featherington, but I know there is no way she would love a man like me, or a way that we could be together".   
"Anthony, even if it seems that way at the moment, you must know things are always changing, and who knows what the future may hold, you may get your wish after all" Benedict said, comfortingly placing his hand of his forearm.   
"Do not give me false hope Benedict, I have been living off it for weeks and it always falls through, one way or another, first it was saying that she loved me as a brother, then it was dancing with half a dozen suitors, and then it was the fact that Lord Wetherby came and visited her, I can no longer afford time to false hope" he said, feeling a lump in his throat rise. "Not when all it does is makes me dream of something I can't have".


	7. Aubury Hall

"I thought the travel would have worn everyone out, but it has seemed to have had quite the opposite effect" Violet said with a chuckle, as her family raced around the manor, pointing out things, and screaming about what was theirs and what was someone else, leaving Violet and Penelope down the bottom of the stone staircase.   
Penelope goggled, nodding her head slowly. "Indeed, I have never seen Eloise run with such vigor, especially not alongside the likes of her siblings, and Benedict and Anthony seemingly disappeared into laughter" she said, referring to how the eldest Bridgerton's had mysteriously left the main hallway, though noisily, It was hard to focus on them when they were worried that Eloise might take it upon herself to push her younger brother down the stairwell.   
Violet chuckled slightly, before linking her arm with the much younger woman, before leading her up the stairs. Penelope smiled as she looked at the bouquets of flowers placed on the points of the stairwell. At the top of the first stairwell was a bay window, which overlooked the perfectly manicured gardens. "I should not be surprised, my children always react this way, thought I am never able to give up hope that one year they may find it in themselves to be quiet" she said.   
Wrapping around the wall, so that they were facing the way of the main entrance to the home. On the second floor of the three story manor, above the large mahogany doors the family had entered only a few minutes before, was a balcony.   
Penelope smiled and looked gently to the older woman as she led her down to the left. How she loved her dearly, and even though she hated to admit it, maybe more than her own mother. Violet had reassured her those first few nights she had moved in with them, as she battled with the feelings of uselessness and unworthiness, with a gentle hand on her back and a cup of tea in her hand, no matter the hour.   
"This is your room" she said with a smile as she opened the door, pushing it into the large, sunlit room. To her right was a fireplace for when it got colder and at night, two chairs placed a few steps away, and on either side of it, though a good distance away, were two separate doors, one, Penelope assumed, led to her dressing room, the other to her wash room. Pushed up to the right wall was her large four poster bed, with rose pink sheets and a matching quilt, with a print of flowers embroidered on it. Even though she didn't want to assume, she had a suspicion that it was a piece of work from Lady Bridgerton herself.  
On the same wall as the door was her vanity, with many drawers for her hide her things, and opposite the door was another bay window, bookshelves with her favorite titles surrounding the cushioned space.   
Penelope's mouth fell open in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful room, or a room more suited to her.   
"Do you find it pleasing Penelope?" Violet asked as the redhead woman stepped into the room, still looking around, before being brought back to her senses.   
"I love it, thank you Lady Bridgerton" she said, walking back to the smiling woman, slightly proud with herself, but more taken with how happy Penelope looked. She knew how the young woman dreaded the winter months, having to leave governor square, and spending months away from her best friend and true family. It brought Violet a sense of peace to see the woman she considered her ninth child so happy.   
"Anything for you Penelope" she said in a gentle tone, her smile growing wider when Penelope hugged her tightly, wrapping her arms around her. "Now, I must be off, dinner will not be in to long, a maid will be sent up when it gets close enough" she said gently, nodding to the young woman, before closing the door behind her as she left the room.   
Penelope slipped her feet out of her shoes, placing them neatly as the foot of her bed, before climbing on top of it, lying down, her legs straight, her hands folded together at the waistline of her dress, letting her eyes close.   
Her peace did not last long however, the door to her washroom being thrown open and Eloise falling out of it. "Isn't it just splendid Pen, and mother has arranged it so that there is a door connecting our washrooms, though do not worry, if you wish you can lock it" she said with a giddiness in her voice that Penelope rarely heard.   
She sat up and looked at the raven haired girl with a small smile playing on her lips as she walked past the chairs and to the bay window, which also overlooked the garden. "Tomorrow we must simple go for a ride, Mother has said that we shouldn't tonight, something about dinner being to close, so we must settle for first thing in the morning" she said with a chuckle as she sat down by Penelope's feet. "The trip has not tired you out, has it Pen?".  
Penelope tilted her head and thought the question over before shaking her head. "No, though you are quite right, an early morning ride in the morning will be just the thing, that is if you wake up in time for it to be considered early".   
"Oh you wound me!" Eloise said in a tone of mock pain her hand clutching her chest, the other one going to her forehead, tilting her head back, putting on quite the performance. "You will be quite surprised tomorrow, this house has an effect on me that I can not quite explain.   
Penelope let out a full laugh at that, throwing her head back in fits of giggles. "Eloise I do believe you are talking from the writing side of you that you often divulge" she said when she had finally calmed down enough she could speak.   
Eloise chuckled, but shook her head none the rest. "This place is special, for everyone, it is one of the few places where we are away from the ever scanning eye of the ton', and we can all truly be ourselves, it makes me much more motivated, and now you are apart of that" she said, grinning widely at her friend when there was a sudden knock on the door.   
Both girls stood up in a rush, brushing off their skirts in the process before Penelope granted entrance. Her maid, Lucy, came in, a dress folded over her arm and a box of pins for Penelope's hair in her hand.   
She curtseyed low, before laying the dress over one of the seats near the fireplace with the assistance of the two girls, and putting the box on the vanity. "Thank you for your assistance my ladies'" she said, turning around to face the pair who were looking keenly at the dark blue dress that she had brought up.   
It was not one that Penelope recognized, and she had not gotten any new dresses, despite the many requests of her new caretakers, putting it off till the next London season. It was a deep blue color, with white embroidery around the lining, and creating elegant patterns on the skirt of the dress. It had slightly more puffed sleeves than she was used to, one of the fashion trends that had been coming into fashion at the end of the season. "This is not apart of my collection" she said in a gentle tone to her maid, making sure it was clear she was not angry, just curious.   
"Lady Bridgerton supplied it, and she asked me to tell you not to protest, it is an early birthday present from her" she said with a slight smile, almost finding humor in the situation.   
Penelope bit back the urge to ask her to return it and tell Violet there was no need for it, she had already given her the most precious gift she could ask for, a loving family, but instead sighed and smiled, deciding to indulge the dress. "I shall have to thank her tonight, it is absolutely breathtaking" she said as she ran her fingers over the fabric delicately, as though it was fragile.   
"If Mama would let me wear this dress I would quite happily be whisked off to a ball" Eloise said, as though to convince her closest friend, though Penelope could tell it was just a ploy to do just that.   
"Miss Bridgerton" Lucy said in a small voice, grabbing her attention. "I believe your maid has already been sent to your room and is waiting for you" she said, trying her best not to sound as though she was giving her an order.   
Eloise nodded happily, giving Penelope a quick hug goodbye. "Off course, I best be off, I will see you at dinner Pen, I simple can not wait to see how you look in that dress" she said, before leaving out the door she had barged out of a short while ago.   
-  
Penelope felt her confidence shrivel up inside her as she walked down the grand staircase to the awaiting Bridgerton's, who stood in a close group looking up to the young woman.  
They all had smiles on their faces, but somehow Penelope could not bring herself to look at them, only concentrating on the eldest son. The rest could wait, he could not.   
He stared at her with wide eyes as she slowly walked down the stairs, his mouth slightly agape. She looked stunning in every way of the word. Breathtaking and captivating. How he would like to kiss her and make love to her in that very moment, but he somehow restrained himself, though barely.   
They locked eyes, and felt an all to familiar spark between them, and Penelope could not help but want the same thing.   
They were only pulled out of their trance when Violet spoke, her warm voice filling the otherwise silent room. "Penelope, you look absolutely fabulous, I knew it would be a good dress for you, but I had no idea how much so" she said.   
Penelope chuckled, unwillingly pulling her eyes from Anthony's. "Thank you Lady Bridgerton, and not just for your compliments, though my birthday is still a few weeks off, I felt quite tempted to send it back to you and tell you not to give it to me till then".   
Violet smiled at her, as the family began walking to the informal dining room. "That was the original plan, but when the modiste arrived late last night to give it to me, I couldn't help myself, it was not something I was willing to wait to see".   
The family entered the dining room, taking their seats as they would have back in governor square, Anthony and Violet at either ends of the table, the head's of the family, on one side was Hyacinth, Gregory and Francesca, and on the other Benedict, Eloise and Penelope. As per normal Penelope was seated to the left of Violet.   
The dinner got underway without to much trouble, until dessert, when Gregory took it upon himself to tell Hyacinth that she was not acting very lady like as she shovelled food into her mouth, which then proceeded in a heated debate between the two of them  
Penelope couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth as she watched Anthony try to calm the pair of them down, his voice level though still firm. He would make an excellent father she thought to herself before catching herself.   
And then it hit her, why she got butterfly's whenever he entered the room, a pang in her heart whenever he left her side, and could not help but imagine a future with him. She liked him. Very possibly loved him. The idea made her want to cry.   
She had always been so in love with Colin, and the feelings had developed over time, but Anthony took her heart in a single swipe it seemed, or maybe her feeling had been building for month's now.   
It felt so unsafe, being in love with someone else. She had just come to terms with her feelings for Colin to find out they had been replaced for feelings for his brother.   
"I think we should move this into the drawing room, Eloise can play the pianoforte so that by the end of our time here we may see how much she has improved" Violet said, standing up, the rest of the family following her lead.   
Penelope followed the rest of the family, her mind in a sort of haze, as she tried to make sense of her sudden relevation. It was only when they got to the drawing room that Penelope stopped just short of the doorway.   
"Is something wrong Penelope" Violet asked as she noticed the woman's sudden rigidness.   
It was enough to pull Penelope from her trance, as she looked up into the concerned face of the woman who had taken her in. "The trip, the trip tired me greatly, I think I should go up to my room and get an early night's rest".   
"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" she asked uncertainly, an unusual shade for the woman who seemed to be strong and confident about just about everything.   
"Of course" Penelope said, before suddenly spinning on her heel, needing to make her escape so she could sort through whatever it was that she was feeling.   
Once Penelope was gone Anthony did not last long. After Eloise performed a single scale he made his excuses to leave ("you know work follows me here Mother"), before ducking up to his office. The two of them locked in their rooms, struggling with their feelings for each other.   
-  
Anthony had been locked up in his office for an hour at this point, looking over the same yellow sheet of paper, unable to make any use of the information scrawled onto it. He partially wanted to blame his family, who were being quite loud a few floors beneath him. From what he had heard, which had been a lot, they were currently in a very competitive game of charades.   
He stretched his arms above his head, standing up from the old chair and desk and blowing out the candles, plunging the room into darkness before he stepped into the glimmering hallway outside.   
He was planning on going to his room and reading a book until his family quietened down and he was able to sleep, but his legs were on autopilot, leading him to where his heart most desired to be.   
He came face to face with Penelope's door, his hand up, ready to knock as soon as he gave it permission. Violet had told him that she had moved Penelope into the room that belonged to no one in particular, and somehow he had managed to retain that information.   
He knew it would have been smart to walk away. He could barely refrain when he was in public, let alone in Penelope's room, with her being his only company, and if it ever got out that he had been alone with her, her reputation would be ruined.   
But his heart seemingly overruled, and he rasped his knuckle on the door.   
A few moments had passed without so much as a squeak from the room and it suddenly dawned on Anthony that she might be sleeping. He was about to leave when suddenly the door opened, revealing the young red head.   
She was wearing her night dress, the one her had brought for her, he could see it poking it out from behind her cotton rode, which was pulled tightly across her body, almost putting on show her more than ample breasts and hips. Her hair was down, falling into soft curls that framed her neck and chest.   
"Anthony, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.   
He gulped suddenly, realizing he had been staring at her, and quickly diverting his eyes in an attempt to hide it. "Is there any chance I could" he said, before vaguely gesturing inside the room.   
Penelope moved to the side, letting him in and closing the door behind him. The pair walked over to the seats by the fireplace, which was now glowing with hot coals, as it had been a particular cold night, before sitting down, their eyes trained on each other. "What can I do for you my Lord?" she asked, hating the way her heart was in her throat. She had spent the previous hour trying to reason with herself that she was still in love with Colin, but the minute he walked into her thoughts left her body, feelings replacing them, but she still tried to maintain that she loved Colin in the back of her mind, despite the fact all she wanted to do was kiss the man in front of her.   
"I have something to confess to you" he said suddenly, a sudden hit of clarity washing over him. There would never be a better time then now, and even if she declined him, at least the weight would be off his chest.   
"As do I" she said, just as quickly and abruptly.   
For a split second Anthony allowed himself to think that maybe she wished to confess to him the same thing he wished to confess to her, before pushing it to the back of his mind, reasoning that there was no way she did feel the same, but it still burnt like a candle in the back of his mind. "You go first".   
"I am in love with Colin" the words felt foreign on her tongue, like a lie. Because it was a lie. It only truly hit her once she had said it, that it was a lie, that she had spent an hour trying to convince herself was truth. She loved Anthony, and she would die loving Anthony. But the words had already escaped her lips, and there was no back pedaling now.   
Anthony was suddenly glad for his loud family underneath them, for without them he was sure that they would have been able to hear his heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. But he would not let it show, he couldn't let it show, he had to distract himself, and Penelope continued.   
"I know that he does not feel the same way about me" she started, her pre-prepared self hating speech prepared, but the words felt somehow forced instead of true, as they were meant for Colin.   
Anthony suddenly lifted his head sharply. "That is not true, he confessed before he left that, while he was confused by his feelings towards you, he did have them, I am sure that if I was to right a letter to him, letting him know what you have told me, he will be more than happy to marry you".   
Penelope wanted nothing more than to scream at him, telling him that she would hate nothing more, that it was him who she loved, that she wanted to marry and love. But she couldn't do that to him, not after confessing her love for Colin. "I have no dowry that he can support himself on, it would be an awful marriage for him" she tried to reason, hoping it would be enough of an excuse for him.   
He shook her worries away with a wave of his hand. "Don't be ridiculous Pen, I would support the two of you if need be, though Colin I am sure is more than capable of taking care of you by himself" he said forcible, hoping the false joy in his tone would stop himself from crying.   
He really must not love me, with all his willingness to marry me off she thought to herself before twisting her lips into a painful smile. "Than there is nothing I would love more".   
He nodded quickly, standing up suddenly and walking to the door of her room, facing away from as he spoke. Looking at her was to painful. "I will send it as soon as possible, though it may take sometime" he said, hoping she would put the half heartedness of his tone down to the fact her was turned away from her.   
"Of course, thank you again" she said, her tone just as sad as his. It was only when he opened the door that she suddenly remembered he had come to her. "Anthony, what was it that you wanted to tell me?".   
He turned back to her, his eyes wide. "Nothing important darling".


End file.
